wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
Cyrus Drake (Battle)
.png | cretype = Boss | rank = 7 | heal = 5,000 | crecla = Wizard | school = Myth | damperpip = 100 | damsch = Myth | minion = | world = Wizard City | location = Ravenwood | subloc1 = Myth Tower | descrip = Cyrus Drake is the Myth Teacher (who dislikes newcomers) of Ravenwood and Malistaire's brother. He, unlike Malistaire, is on the good side. You fight him in order to gain access to Dragonspyre. *Speech: (in the School) Oh? You really think you can outwit Malistaire? ''*Cyrus peers down at you, then seems to make a decision.* ''Well then, meet me in my Tower and we'll discuss strategy. *(in the Tower) I need to know if you've any hope of surviving against my brother Malistaire. The only way can be sure is to challenge you myself. Stand your ground! *(after battle) Hmmmm...you're better than I thought...Maybe you have a fighting chance. Do not get overconfident, though! Mallistaire is extremely dangerous, far more than I was. You will need my help to defeat him. Meet me in Dragonspyre. | spell1 = Mythblade | spell2 = Myth Trap | spell3 = Blood Bat | spell4 = Troll | spell5 = Cyclops | spell6 = Humongofrog | spell7 = Minotaur (Spell) | spell8 = Earthquake | spell9 = Weakness | spell10 = Black Mantle | spell11 = Scorpion | spell12 = Storm Shield | spell13 = Sunbird | spell14 = Storm Shark | gold = 14-25 | hat1 = | hat2 = | hat3 = | hat4 = | hat5 = | hat6 = | hat7 = | hat8 = | hat9 = | hat10 = | robe1 = | robe2 = | robe3 = | robe4 = | robe5 = | robe6 = | robe7 = | robe8 = | robe9 = | robe10 = | boots1 = Probelmatic Boots | boots2 = | boots3 = | boots4 = | boots5 = | boots6 = | boots7 = | boots8 = | boots9 = | boots10 = | wand1 = | wand2 = | wand3 = | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = | athame2 = | athame3 = | athame4 = | athame5 = | athame6 = | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = | ring2 = | ring3 = | ring4 = | ring5 = | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = | pet2 = | pet3 = | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = | house2 = | house3 = | house4 = | house5 = | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = | trecar2 = | trecar3 = | trecar4 = | trecar5 = | trecar6 = | trecar7 = | trecar8 = | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = | reag2 = | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = Large Fish | snack2 = | snack3 = | snack4 = | snack5 = | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | quest1 = Bad Blood | quest2 = | quest3 = }}